


First Impressions

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: I recently wrote this for an "everyone BUT Face challenge". It was HARD, especially since the word count had to be between 100 and 500 words. Thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/"></a><b>loves_books</b> for the beta :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

Corporal BA Baracus sat in his new quarters, pondering his new Colonel.

Colonel Hannibal Smith.

A legend.

A living legend.

A legend that offered him a new job.

Offered to bring him back into the Rangers.

BA blinked several times to assure himself that this was _not_ a dream.

What bothered him was, that his gay side had taken an interest the second the Colonel had so unexpectedly entered his life.

Tall, dirty and sweaty, three day stubble, silver hair, blazing silver blue eyes.

Standing in the way of his van while it was at full speed.

The Colonel knew exactly what he wanted and how he’d get it.

Determination.

A made up plan.

Loyalty to his fellow soldier in extreme danger.

BA shook his head. He couldn’t let those feelings get in the way with his new assignment.

He told his growing dick to stand down.

+++

Colonel Hannibal Smith couldn’t get his new Corporal out of his head.

He’d made an impression.

An enormous impression.

Not only did he seem very capable of following orders from an officer he’d never met before, he had also mastered those unique orders instantly and perfectly.

Getting Face out of that mess, his younger brother in arms, was very tricky, but they managed.

Hannibal thought with BA he found a soldier with the same spirit as the two of them have, after searching for a very long time.

And above that he found a man, he admitted to himself, he could indulge in his other persona, maybe, in time, the gay lover.

F I N 


End file.
